Before the wedding bells rung
by special agent Ali
Summary: I been thinking about the end of Rowlings book and what might have happened before Harry married Ginny. Before the wedding he must confront his biggest fear and he though defeating Voldemort was hard


_Hi, this is another HP one shot I thought of. I hope this one gets a review my first one had not which I'm bummed about. _

After all his careful planning he had forgotten to prepare himself for his biggest challenge.

Tomorrow was the wedding day. Ginny was going to be his wife and he couldn't have been happier.

He had forgotten the rest of the Weasley's were included. That was his problem now.

Molly begged them to stay at the burrow instead of their new finished apartment, the apartment that had taken a month to make home and he had to wait another night to use.

Everything had actually gone well till after dinner when the two wanted to go to Ginny's old room to cuddle.

"Guess tomorrow I have an eighth son" Molly said with a smile as the two walked to Ginny's room.

Harry stopped and made his fiancée stop too.

"Your…son" he stuttered. Molly smiled. "Well son in law but it makes no difference, you can still call me mum" she answered.

Harry nodded but the lump in his throat remained.

"Mu…Mrs. Weasley" he stuttered. 'Mum Harry, just say it' he urged himself but what came out was Mrs. Weasley again.

Harry began to sweat. The word just couldn't pop out. He tried dad next but he said Darthur which didn't even make sense.

Ginny clutched his hand.

"Harry what's wrong?" she asked and Harry looked at her and blanched.

'Oh god how can I marry her tomorrow if I can't ever be comfortable around her parents ever again?' he asked himself.

Harry tore away from her and ran to the door.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I can kill an evil wizard, I can win a quidditch match, I can even slay a basilisk but I can't…I'm sorry…I can't marry you" he said and ran out of the house.

Ginny froze for a second before it hit her and she burst into tears.

The Weasley family looked confused as Molly comforted her daughter. Ron lifted Hermione off his lap on the couch.

"I'll go talk to him" he offered and ran outside.

Harry didn't get far. He sat outside the door, holding his knees. He was not sobbing necessarily but the tears were evident as cheeks were covered in water.

"Are you crying mate?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged.

"Go away Ron, you won't want me either" Harry said and pushed his best friends leg weakly.

Ron caught his balance and sat down.

"You can't say it can you? You never were taught to say mum and dad?" he asked and Harry nodded.

"You know me too well" Harry admitted as he wiped his eyes.

Ron smiled. "We have been through a lot and to go through all that and just dump the greatest wizard ever because he can't call someone mum or dad is pretty dumb Harry" Ron said.

Harry chuckled.

"I guess I did overreact but I felt so bad…your family has been better than my own family, you know the Dursleys hate me" Harry said and Ron nodded.

"I think that's what made me want to help you Harry, the fact that you were given a horrible childhood but still wanted to fight" Ron said.

"He killed my parents Ron, someone had to stop him" Harry said.

Ron patted his shoulder. "Exactly. My Parents are so proud you chose their child and not someone else's, I guarantee they'll still want you even if u call them Molly and Arthur" Ron said.

Harry smiled. "Come on mate, lets go back inside" he then suggested and Harry followed.

Harry went to Ginny first and stroked her hair.

"We still on for tomorrow" he whispered. Ginny turned and threw herself on him.

"I'm sorry Harry, whatever I did I'm sorry, please take me back" she begged and Harry felt horrible for giving her an unneeded guilt trip.

"You did nothing wrong baby, its all me" he said.

He then addressed Molly and Arthur.

"I'm sorry for storming out, I just felt bad because I don't think I can ever call u m…my parents" he said still unable to say it.

Molly smiled and stroked Harry's cheek.

"Don't worry about that love, you marrying my baby is enough" she said kindly.

Harry smiled and without warning hugged her and she hugged back after a second.

"Thanks….mu…Mrs. Weasley" he whispered and stepped back and took a breath.

"My parent would want this" he said, more to himself.

"I'm glad to be your son in law….mum" Harry said and forced himself to say the final word.

"You as well….dad" he said again forcing himself. Arthur and Molly pulled him in for another hug.

"Welcome to the family, Harry James Potter" Arthur said.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes as he clutched his new parents.

He was certain his own parents were grinning at him.


End file.
